


Daughter of Mine

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: dad crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: After thwarting Armageddon, Crowley receives an unwanted visitor.





	Daughter of Mine

Exactly two weeks, three days, four hours, fifteen minutes and 27 seconds since Aziraphale and Crowley successfully stopped the apocalypse, the angel and demon had just returned from having a rather delicious lunch in Brighton. 

They had gone back to Crowley’s apartment and were about to settle in for the night with a nice bottle of wine for Crowley and a good book for Aziraphale when the rain came thundering down. Crowley swirled the red wine around the glass and looked out of the window. 

“Storm’s a brewing” remarked Aziraphale from the black sofa.   
“Certainly is” replied Crowley, he was about to continue but what he saw outside, made him stop.

A girl with a black umbrella and bright red hair was standing on the other side of the pavement. She seemed to be scanning the windows on Crowley’s side of the street for something or someone. Her eyes settled on Crowley’s window. She smiled and then began to walk over the road towards Crowley’s building. 

“Everything alright old chap?” Came Aziraphale’s voice directly next to Crowley making the demon jump. 

“Errm, yes all fine” said Crowley cagedly. 

“Are you sure? You look quite pale” 

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t fuss angel!” He snapped, pushing past Aziraphale and he sat heavily down on his gold chair for a moment, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. 

Aziraphale had never seen Crowley like this. The demon was usually unflappable, but now he was staring at the wall jiggling his foot. Then the doorbell rang and Crowley sprang up, quicker than lightning. He looked towards the door and seemed to be considering whether to open it or to jump out of the window. Slowly, he walked towards the hallway and eventually plucked up the courage to actually open the door. 

There stood the woman from outside. “Hello dad” she said with a small smile. 

“Em, hi” stammered Crowley. 

“Can I come in?” Asked the girl who was dripping wet. Crowley made a motion indoors and she went past him. 

“Oh hello” greeted Aziraphale standing up. If he had a cap on he would have doffed it. 

“Hi, I didn’t realise you had company dad?” said the girl to Crowley. 

“Dad?!” Exclaimed Aziraphale. 

“Long story, I’ll tell you later” said Crowley, he then turned to his daughter, “what are you doing here Violet?” 

“Do I need a reason to visit my father” 

“When it’s you, yes.”

Aziraphale regarded the girl in front of him. She certainly looked like Crowley. She had the same flame red hair and bone structure but her eyes were actually a bright green instead of a snakes eyes. She was a pretty girl but could be no older than early twenties at least. 

Violet sighed “ I need a place to crash so I thought, why not visit dear old dad” 

“You’re not staying here” 

“Crowley! You can’t throw your own daughter out onto the street!” Exclaimed Aziraphale. 

“I can!” Exclaimed Crowley, getting up and grabbing hold of Violet’s arm about to show her out. 

“Please dad! Just one night and then I’ll go. I promise” pleased Violet, making her big green eyes even bigger. Crowley chewed the inside of his cheek. Violet could almost see the gears working in his brain. Finally he said “alright, just one night! You can sleep on the sofa” 

“Yay! Thank you so much dad. Where’s your loo? I’m bursting” 

“Just through there” muttered the demon pointing to the left and letting go of his daughter’s arm. He recoiled a bit when Violet kissed his cheek before she bounded off to the loo. She turned around just before she disappeared from sight. 

“Aren’t I lucky, I came looking for one dad and now I have two!” she exclaimed and then left. The angel waited until he heard the door clicked shut until he turned to the demon. 

“Ok tell me how this is possible that you have a daughter”

“Theoretically it shouldn’t be possible. It was back in the sixties, I went to an orgy and Violet’s mother was there. Things happened, you know, drugs were taken, bodily fluids were exchanged and we all left happy. Nine months later I get a call from her saying by the way I’ve just given birth to your daughter. I don’t know if that was some sick joke from your lot or mine” 

“The sixties! But she only looks about twenty” 

“The perks of being half demon, I age slower,” said Violet who was just walking back through. “So what’s the plan dad?” asked Violet “or papa?” She turned to Aziraphale with a big grin on her face. 

“Oh papa! I like that” said Aziraphale with a smile on his face. 

Crowley covered his face with his hands and muttered “Hell help me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok, this was my first time writing Crowley and Aziraphale. Let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
